


Workplace Distraction

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, alpha ghetsis, colress has a tail, dfab colress, don't ask why bcuz idk, ok its bcuz im a dirty furry, omega colress, trans colress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5914204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colress has to interrupt Ghetsis's important work for some personal time alone with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Colress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colress/gifts).



> Woohoo things are about to get gay. so yeah trans!Colress is like p much canon so tho it may read like a "straight" fic, Colress IS a guy. Hope that makes sense rip. For the great and wonderful OCPDColress! I'm still practicing writing smut so not my fault if it sucks

A sharp rap at the door to Ghetsis's office drew his attention from the paperwork on his desk. Before he could even respond, the door slowly creaked open and Colress slipped inside, a wide smile on his face and his tail slowly waving behind him as he pushed the door back together with his shoulder. 

Ghetsis dropped his pen as Colress started to lift his shirt up, a wide grin on his face and his back against the wall. He shyly wrapped his tail around one of his legs, tossing his shirt to the ground alongside his already discarded lab coat, moving his hands to slowly unzip his binder and pull it over his head. As soon as the binder lay on the floor beside his other clothes he grabbed his breasts and gave them a squeeze, purring at the gasp it elicited from Ghetsis when he gently squeezed his bright pink nipples. His hands slowly slid down his stomach and to the button on his pants, loosening them and pushing them down to his ankles to reveal black and pink lacy panties with big bows on each hip.

He kicked his trousers to the side and slowly sauntered up to the desk, putting his hands on it and leaning over to give Ghetsis a soft kiss, nipping at his lower lip gently. He stares into his mate's eyes and gives a small, toothy grin, pushing everything off of the desk and onto the floor. 

He pulled at Ghetsis's coat, tossing it asside and unbuttoning the shirt and pants underneath. As soon as his mate was stripped naked Colress patted the desk and watched as Ghetsis bent over it, his ass in the air. 

Colress pulled at the ribbons on his panties until they fell off, revealing a strap-on in a harness, which he took in his hand and inspected with satisfaction. He spread Ghetsis open, licking his lips as he did. He ran one hand down to his crotch, squeezing his alpha's ass with his other hand. He slowly sunk his fingers inside himself, getting them covered in his own slick before slowly pressing them at Ghetsis's entrance. 

Ghetsis let out a small gasp as the first finger slipped inside, Colress fucking him slowly with it and trying to find his prostate. By the time he got his third finger inside, Ghetsis was a whining mess, leaning heavily on his elbows and bucking his hips backwards into each thrust of his partner's fingers. Colress slicked up the strap-on with his free hand and quickly pulled his fingers out, replacing them with the ridged dildo. He smiled at the sound of pleasure Ghetsis made as he squeezed inside, grabbing at Ghetsis's hips and pulling him in slowly until he was fully inside. He reached around to gently grab Ghetsis's cock, squeezing at the thick knot at the base of his dick. 

Ghetsis let out a soft cry as Colress found his prostate, slamming into him and making his alpha collapse onto the desk in pleasure. Ghetsis moaned loud as he gripped the desk, his knuckles turning white as he held on. Colress gently squeezed at Ghetsis's cock again until, after a moment, Ghetsis was groaning and thrusting his hips hard into his lover's hand. 

"Fuck, Colress," the alpha moaned, "I'm gonna... I-I can't hold back, I'm gonna..."

Colress licked his lips and slammed hard into Ghetsis as he came into his lover's hand, groaning and gasping. Colress leaned over Ghetsis and gently kissed and bit at his neck, smiling against him. "You'll have to repay the favor," the omega purred into his lover's ear, biting at his earlobe. 

Ghetsis nodded happily, groaning as Colress pulled out of him and removed the strap-on. He climbed on top of the desk and spread his legs to his mate, smiling at the blush that spread across Ghetsis's face. The alpha kneeled down in front of the desk and leaned forward to gently nuzzle at Colress's inner thigh.

"Don't worry," he purred. "I'll make you feel amazing." 

With that he slowly sunk his tongue inside of Colress, moaning at the intoxicating taste of his slick. Colress let out a soft gasp as Ghetsis flicked his tongue over the omega's clit, making Colress's head fall back with a soft moan. He laved his tongue over Colress's clit before kissing and sucking at it, gently tickling the small bud with the very tip of his tongue. Colress came unexpectedly with a shout, Ghetsis licking up his juice happily. He leaned up to kiss his lover, his face flushed and blissed out.

"Thank you," Colress breathed, gently playing with Ghetsis's hair. The two quickly redressed and went back to work, though Ghetsis promised a surprise for his lover later that day.


End file.
